This invention is to disclose apparatus and method for creating a flower, shrub, bulb or seed garden planting template sheet to coordinate planting for proper spacing and aesthetic appeal for a pleasing color balance, height and texture in the resultant flower, shrub, bulb or seed bed, and the template sheet, left in place, may also serve to inhibit weed growth in the spaces between the plantings. The planting template sheet is preferably a coarse fabric and easily enables anyone to create a garden of their choice, after preparing the soil for the planting bed and then spreading the garden planting template over the prepared soil, and then planting the various flowers, shrubs, bulbs or seeds in the garden bed soil, through the apertures or slots, at the sites indicated by number, letter insignia, indicia, or other symbols on the garden planting template.
An object of this invention is to disclose a flower or plant planting template sheet apparatus having markings for preselected planting sites or locations and a template index page to indicate specific flowers, shrubs, bulbs, or seeds to plant in the garden bed at the letter, number or other indicia, insignia or symbol marked areas on the garden planting template sheet, as indicated on the template index page.
Another object of this invention is to disclose a method of garden planting of flowers, bulbs, shrubs, corms or seeds or mixtures thereof, by laying a template sheet spread out on the garden soil and index indicia adjoining apertures on the template sheet, and a template index page showing plantings to be made in the apertures adjoining the index indicia on the template sheet and the plantings made in the garden soil at the apertures adjoining the index indicia in the template sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,628 for GROUND COVER ASSEMBLY U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,708 for GROUND COVER ASSEMBLY.
None of the above prior art patents either singly or collectively anticipate or make obvious the invention disclosed and claimed in this application.